Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to a selection circuit and a display device with the same.
Description of the Related Art
Display devices are being used to display images and information. Among the display devices, a liquid crystal display device displays an image by controlling light transmittance of liquid crystal using an electric field.
The liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel and drivers configured to drive the liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel includes a plurality of pixels which is defined by pluralities of gate lines and data lines and arranged in a matrix shape.
Liquid crystal molecules included in the liquid crystal display panel are re-aligned by the electric field. However, a long time is required to return the re-aligned liquid crystal molecules into an original state. To this end, inversion modes for preventing the deterioration of image quality are being used. The inversion mode can reduce the return time of the liquid crystal molecules using positive and negative data voltages.
A column inversion mode included in the inversion modes enables the positive and negative data voltages to be applied alternately with each other according to lines.
Recently, in order to reduce costs of the display device, the number of drivers tends to decrease. To this end, at least two data lines can be connected to each output channel of the driver. However, at least two data lines connected to each output channel of the driver largely increase power consumption.